Grande Gincana Shinobi
by Aramati
Summary: Um Rapaz, uma Nekomi e uma Gaivota resolveram promover uma atividade inter-vilas. Mas aposto que eles não tinham noção da bagunça que aquilo viraria. Ps: Essa Fic venceu o 1º Concurso de FanFic do AniVenture. Contem personagens comerciais
1. Uma Notícia se Espalha

_Naruto e Cia pertençe ao Tio Kishimoto. Mas quero dar o Deidara para minha irmazinha.  
Os estrangeiros pertencem ao AniVenture.  
Kamo-chan veste: Nyahko Shop ;)_

Ps: Esta fic venceu o 1º concurso de FF do AniVenture

* * *

- Por favor, me diz que é uma piada, aneesan.  
- Não to perguntando. Nós vamos e pronto!  
-Garanto que consigo arrumar um jeito melhor de aproveitar nossa folga, Temari.  
-Aposto que você iria ficar enfiado no seu quarto o dia inteiro, Kankuro!

Gaara que observava a discussão dos irmãos desinteressadamente, interrompe:  
Eu e a Matsuri conversamos e decidimos não folgar.

-Que?! – protestou Temari atônita.  
-Bem... se Gaara não vai, você não vai me convencer a ir também.  
-Aé? – Temari se virou para Gaara e se abaixou para ficarem na mesma altura. Se é assim: Gaara, traga a Mat junto!  
- Ahh Droga! – Desabafou, Kankuro.

Alguns dias depois...

- Tenten, Neji, tenho uma missão importante para vocês enquanto eu e Lee estivermos fora.  
-Hai!  
Neji nem respondeu, esta animado com a viajem do sensei e do colega. Não que não gostasse de sua equipe, mas estava cansado da 'alegria' e 'energia' excessiva deles. Mas ficou com uma duvida:  
-Que tipo de missão seria esta?  
-Só direi depois de vocês se comprometerem em cumpri-la!  
"Estou com mal pressentimento..."

-Ahh cara, vamos. Kurenai sensei disse que isso seria ótimo para melhorarmos nossa união como equipe.  
-Então, Kiba – disse Shino de forma sombria assustando o Inuzuka – você acha que não sou um bom colega de equipe?  
-Na-na-não foi isso que quis dizer. – respondeu kiba nervoso.  
-Kiba-kun tem razão, isso ia ser... ia ser...  
-Divertido! Ela quis dizer divertido Shino! – Esbravejou abraçando a colega tímida – Caaara, você tem que se descontrair mais!

Na entrada de Konoha.

- Nossa, deve ser legal isso, eu adoraria participar também. – Comentava Matsuri enquanto entravam na vila.  
- Não há como ela participar, Temari? Quantos membros são para cada equipe?  
-Lamento Gaara, até que são 4 pessoas por equipe, mas é que eu já tenho uma estratégia.  
-Uma estratégia, é? – Duvidou Kankuro.  
-Olha, para provas de agilidade eu sou boa, resistência é com o Gaara, mas quem de nos se sai bem nas provas de raciocínio? Não, não é você, Kankuro. –com entusiasmo terminou – Já sei que quem precisamos para vencer!!!  
-Essa competitividade dela vai nos causar problemas – murmurou Kankuro para Gaara.

-Shikamaru, você já soube...  
-Já!  
-Que você acha da gente participar?  
-Isso seria problemático...  
-Mas eu acho que a Ino gosta disso, não é? E se ela quiser participar?  
-Por que você acha que eu não a convidei para almoçar conosco hoje?


	2. Convocando Membros

Shikamaru e Chouji saiam da churrascaria...  
-Heiii, preguiçoso!!!! – uma voz feminina e muito conhecida chamava. Shikamaru parou onde estava e ainda de costa murmurou para o amigo.  
-Acho que é comigo.  
-Hei preguiçoso, era você mesmo que eu estava procurando, quero você na minha equipe da...  
-Hun? Nem pensar, não mesmo. –começa a fugir, mas a loira é mais rápida e o segura.  
Temari arrastava Shikamaru pela gola, após convencer Chouji de que o amigo ficaria bem.

-Precisamos de mais alguém para nossa equipe, Shino.  
-Alguma sugestão?  
-Hum... Hinata, você poderia falar com seu primo para ele entrar na nossa equipe?  
- Neji-niisan? Mas... Mas...  
-Sabia que podia contar contigo. – Kiba deu mais um dos seus enérgicos abraços na colega.

Neji e Tenten estavam numa casa de dango sentados ao fundo com cara de desanimo. Logo notam uma movimentação na entrada.  
-SHIIIKAMARUU!!! O que pensa que esta fazendo?! –Ino soube que Temari o 'convocou' para sua equipe.  
-Are, are, outra problemática...  
-Que historia é essa de tirar o MEU colega de time da MINHA equipe de gincana?  
-Até onde eu sei, ele não tava em equipe nenhuma – respondeu Temari com a mesma audácia que a outra a acusava.  
-Horas essa, quem é você sua mulherzinha pra se intrometer no que não é da sua conta? O Shika vai pra MINHA equipe e ponto final.  
-Vocês não querem saber a minha opinião? – Shikamaru tentou intervir.  
-NÃO! –responderam as loiras em uni solo.

-Calma, garotas, não há necessidade de violência. – Kankuro tentava inutilmente impedir uma briga já se posicionando entre as garotas para evitar o contato físico.  
-Nem pensar, ele JÁ ESTÁ na minha equipe, e não há nada que você possa fazer quanto a isso. – Temari passava muita confiança, e certo terror.  
-Are, are, desde quando me tornei tão popular? – murmurava Shikamaru mais para si mesmo.  
-Você não pode desfalcar minha equipe desse jeito.  
-Lamento, mas não posso fazer nada quanto a isso - Mas Ino não ia se deixar por vencida.  
-Já que é assim... – Ino agarrou Kankuro pela roupa e o arrastou para perto do Chouji – VOCÊ fica no lugar dele!  
-Hei! Meu irmão. Agora falta um na minha equipe. – Protestou a jovem Sabaku.  
-Lamento, mas não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. –Respondeu a Yamanaka com muito sarcasmo.  
-Er... Matsuri, você não tava querendo participar?

O time 8 chega à barraca de dango e logo reconhecem o Hyuuga lá dentro.  
- Olá. – Shino recebe uns buchochos em resposta – Estão sabendo da gincana que irá ocorrer?  
-E ai? Tão a fim de participar? – Kiba interrompe.  
- Temos de participar - começou Neji friamente.  
-Ordens de Gai-sensei. –completou Tenten desanimada.  
-Já têm equipe? – Shino arriscou.  
-Não.

Ino que estava perto ouviu tudo.

-Neji...- o Hyuuga fez uma cara de poucos amigos. Kiba puxou a colega como um escudo - Hinata quer falar contigo – e se afastou.  
-E-e-eu?  
-Neji! Que bom te ver aqui! – Ino chega nada discreta arrastando Kankuro e Chouji consigo. - Lembra aquele favor que você tava me devendo? Que tal entrar na minha equipe para a gincana?!?  
-Esta bem... – a loira já ia puxando o rapaz quando Kiba a interrompe.  
-HEI! Que negocio é esse! Nos o convidamos primeiro!  
-Convidaram nada!  
-Ela tem razão, Kiba. – comentou Shino.  
-Ahhh cara, não ta ajudando. E agora? Não tem mais nenhum bom ninja pra nossa equipe.

Estas foram as ultimas palavras do Inuzuka antes de levar um chute da Tenten.


End file.
